Not My First Love
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Reuni mempertemukan mereka kembali, membuka cerita yang sudah lima tahun seolah terkubur dan dilupakan. Dilupakan? Benarkah itu?


**Oneshoot : Not My First Love**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine, but this story is always mine_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia bukan cinta pertama. Bukan pula seseorang yang terlalu spe_ _s_ _ial di masa lalu. Hanya salah satu dari kenangan yang hampir terlupakan. Cinta masa-masa remaja yang dimiliki oleh seorang sahabat. Bayangannya selalu disertai tangisan yang berasal dari seorang gadis yang hanya berani menyimpan cintanya diam-diam. Dia, seorang pemuda yang merelakan jaketnya dibasahi air hujan hanya untuk membuatku tetap kering. Tapi aku hampir melupakannya. Sosoknya samar_ _, d_ _itutupi oleh sang cinta pertama yang sebenarnya._

.

.

.

Gadis itu berdiri di bawah naungan payung bening berwarna merah untuk menghalau tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak pagi. Lengannya sekali-kali terjulur, membiarkan tangisan langit itu membasahi tangannya yang pucat karena dingin. Ia tak pernah mengeluh karena hujan. Ia menyukai hujan sama halnya dengan musim gugur yang teduh. Senandung lagu tentang hujan terdengar dari bibirnya yang terus-terusan tersenyum hari ini. Langkah kakinya ringan. Tak mempedulikan rok selutut ungu mudanya yang terciprat air beberapa kali. Begitu juga dengan sandal lima sentinya yang benar-benar sudah basah kuyup.

"Selamat datang." sambutan ramah ia terima begitu sampai di sebuah gedung berlantai dua berwarna cerah. Campuran antara kuning, jingga dan hijau. Ia menutup payung lalu merogoh tas tangan kecilnya, mengeluarkan selembar kartu undangan yang elegan dan indah. Sang penyambut tamu mempersilahkannya masuk dengan wajah ramah yang tak berubah sembari mengambil payung dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Pandangan gadis itu menelisik ruangan, menemukan sebuah tangga yang akan membawanya ke ruang acara. Sembari melangkah lengannya terangkat. Jari-jarinya menyisir untaian rambut lurus sebahunya yang sedikit lembab karena hujan. Matanya membulat tatkala mendapati ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi para undangan.

"Yah, setidaknya aku pakai rok hari ini." Dia bergumam. Setelah menghela nafas pelan-pelan, ia mulai melangkah ke tengah ruangan, melewati beberapa orang berpakaian modis yang tampaknya belum mengenali dirinya. Meja Perancis yang diisi oleh bermacam makanan dan minuman menjadi alasan yang tepat agar tidak tampak canggung. Pandangannya secara perlahan mengitari ruangan, mendapati wajah-wajah yang tidak tampak asing. Wajah-wajah dari masa remajanya. Beberapa orang sudah terlihat terlalu dewasa dari umur semestinya. Mungkin mereka sudah menikah, atau mungkin memang begitulah pertumbuhan hormonnya. Gadis itu menggeleng seraya tersenyum geli. Tak terpikir olehnya untuk membaur dan menyapa terlebih dahulu. Ya, dia memang orang yang seperti itu.

"Haruno Sakura?" mendengar namanya disebut membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara. Dimana seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih berdiri sambil tersenyum ragu ke arahnya.

Pria itu menggunakan setelan semi formal yang mempertegas tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Celana katun berwarna cokelat muda dengan kemeja putih bersih dilampisi _sweater_ biru tua terkancing sampai di bawah dada. Dasi kecil berwarna merah bergaris hitam dan sepatu _vintage_ berwarna tua menyempurnakan penampilannya.

 _Tampan_

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pria tersebut. Sakura berfikir sejenak, membuka kembali kenangannya yang sudah tertumpuk. Wajah itu tidak asing tapi juga belum bisa ia ingat dengan jelas. Lalu pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar, hampir seperti menyeringai. Menampakkan sederet gigi putih bersih yang tersusun rapi.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Akhirnya kau ingat juga."

"Maaf, kurasa waktu lima tahun terlalu lama bagiku untuk tetap mengingat dengan jelas,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga hampir tak mengenalimu,"

Mata Sakura menyipit ragu. "Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak merasa bahwa aku berubah,"

"Jadi kau tidak merasa bahwa kau sudah tua?" Gadis itu reflek memukul sebelah bahu sang pria.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu," gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke menatap ragu pada Sakura. "Jadi kau masih ingat seperti apa aku dulu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku ingat beberapa hal,"

"Haruno Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke?" Suara itu menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Datang dari salah satu tamu pria yang berpenampilan kasual khas band-band masa kini. Langkahnya yang mendekat diikuti tiga orang pria dengan _style_ yang secara garis besar, sama. Sakura tersenyum, mengenali mereka seketika itu juga. Siapa yang tak kenal band 'Hades'. Salah satu band yang paling diminati pecinta musik Konoha saat ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke menerima pelukan mereka satu persatu. Suara tawa memenuhi perkumpulan ini. Tawa bahagia karena bertemu teman lama yang sudah lima tahun tidak pernah dijumpai.

Salah satu dari pria itu kembali memandang Sakura dan sebelum gadis itu menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah berada dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Astaga Sakura-chan. betapa Naruto ini merindukanmu," Sakura tertawa canggung seraya mendorong pria jangkung tersebut. Pria ini, dulunya remaja hiperaktif yang selalu mengikuti Sakura saat berada di sekolah. Ia selalu ramah pada semua orang. Sifat yang kelihatannya masih ada sampai sekarang.

"Jadi Sakura, kau menetap disini lagi?" Pria lainnya, Gaara, bertanya. Sakura menyadari kini lima pasang mata sedang menanti jawabannya.

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku sedang libur bekerja saat mendapatkan undangan reuni ini"

Mereka mengangguk hampir serentak.

"Kau menghilang setelah upacara perpisahan. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kami mendapat kabar bahwa kau pindah ke Ame,"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir tidak penting memberitahukan siapapun,"

Terdengar Sasuke berdecak. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba dan Sasori merengut tak terima. "Kau tidak berharap bertemu kami lagi ya?" Gaara melirik Sasuke.

"Bukannya tidak berharap. Dengan berada di kota yang berbeda sulit untuk kita bertemu lagi,".

"Tapi kita bertemu lagi,"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Setelah lima tahun". Ujarnya pelan. Lalu melebarkan mata melihat orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Ino! Hinata!" Ketiga sahabat karib semasa SMA itu saling merangkul akrab dan mulai bicara secara bersamaan.

"Dasar Sakura sombong,"

"Dasar kalian para ibu muda,"

"Kapan kau akan menikah?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Ino seketika membuat Sakura bungkam sesaat.

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Lagipula aku masih cukup muda. Kalian saja yang terlalu cepat menikah," dan obrolan terus berlanjut.

Orang-orang mulai saling mengenali. Suasana semakin ramai. Berbagai macam _cake_ dan _dessert_ semakin banyak dihidangkan. Tapi dibanding menghabiskan waktu dengan makanan, semua orang lebih suka mengobrol, menceritakan kembali masa lalu mereka juga waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan lima tahun belakangan.

"Karin tidak bisa datang. Dia tinggal di Cina sekarang," Ino memberitahu. Sakura melirik pada Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya sambil sesekali menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan.

Acara hari itu berakhir dengan meriah disertai tangisan kerinduan di puncaknya. Sakura tentu saja turut meneteskan air mata. Namun senyuman tak juga meninggalkan bibirnya. Ketika acara berakhir, hari sudah gelap. Malam dingin dengan sisa rintik-rintik hujan dan awan kelabu membuat hari terlihat lebih gelap dari semestinya.

Sasuke menawarkan untuk mengantar yang diterima Sakura dengan senang hati. Ia suka hujan. Tapi hujan di malam hari akan membuatnya membeku dan _t-shirt_ putih lengan panjangnya tak cukup melindungi dari cuaca ekstrim hari ini.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari _Hyundai_ berwarna putih milik Sasuke begitu mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah salah satu bibinya. Rumah yang akan ditempatinya selama dua minggu kedepan. Sasuke membuka pintu dan ikut turun. Membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Ehm, kau mau mampir?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada suara heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mampir jika tidak ditawarkan,"

"Ah. Aku tidak sopan sekali ya?" Sakura tertawa. "Mau masuk?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar di sini," Jawabnya. "Pertama-tama, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kita berada di ruangan yang sama selama empat jam dan kau baru menanyakan itu sekarang?"

Sakura bersedekap seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan mobil.

"Aku tidak sempat bertanya tadi," katanya santai. Sakura memandang Sasuke lama, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa pria ini sangat tampan.

"Sasuke, tahukah kau, Karin dulu sangat menyukaimu,"

"Karin? Bukankah dulu dia berpacaran dengan Sasori?"

"Yah…Sebenarnya dia bukan menyukai Sasori," Sakura tertawa. "Cinta masa remaja memang lucu sekali,"

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Tatapan matanya yang ramah digantikan keseriusan yang tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya sama. Kami dulu juga sangat menyukai Haruno Sakura,"

Mata Sakura melebar karena terkejut. Lalu senyumannya kembali.

"Kami? Berarti aku disukai lebih dari satu orang? Wah,"

"Begitulah,"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dulu yang kusukai itu adalah Neji,"

"Neji?"

"Hm Hm," Sakura mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kami tak menyadari hal itu,"

"Tentu saja kalian tidak menyadarinya," Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Aku cukup pintar dalam menyembunyikan perasaan. Hanya Karin, Ino dan Hinata yang tahu hal tersebut,"

"Kau juga tidak menyadari perasaan kami," Mata Sakura mengerling gelisah. Seorang pria tampan baru saja mengatakan menyukai dirinya. Walaupun rasa itu ada lima tahun lalu, tapi mendengarnya langsung saat ini membuat ia cukup berdebar. Apalagi tatapan mata pria itu tidak juga berpaling dari wajahnya. Seolah-olah pria itu sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

" _Kami_ itu siapa saja?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke kembali berdecak. "Orang-orang yang pertama menyapamu setelah aku di acara tadi,"

"Tidak Mungkin!" seru Sakura.

"Benar kan. Kau tidak menyadari perasaan kami," lagi-lagi Sasuke berdecak.

"Tapi itu mustahil," bantahnya lemah.

"Kenapa mustahil?" Sasuke juga kini bersedekap.

"Yah… dulu ada Hinata yang selalu menjadi incaran para pria," Ia ingat sekali dulu, Hinata selalu menjadi yang paling mencolok di antara mereka. Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan rambutnya yang selalu panjang membuat ia terlihat lembut. Mungkin para pria memang suka tipe-tipe seperti itu.

"Hinata memang manis dan feminim sekali," Sasuke menggeleng sekali. "Tapi nyatanya kami tidak tertarik padanya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cantik itu relatif. Kau selalu terlihat misterius Sakura. Pendiam dan sangat pemalu, juga terlalu sulit didekati.

"Ya, pemalu seperti kukang. Neji selalu repot-repot mengingatkan itu padaku,"

"Kau bahkan masih ingat julukannya padamu," timpal Sasuke datar.

"Dia cinta pertamaku,"

"Dan kau adalah cinta pertamaku,"

Sakura kembali terdiam. Pria di depannya ini lagi-lagi membuat ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak seharusnya jantung ini berdebar, rutuknya dalam hati. Ada jeda lima tahun di sini. Tidak mungkin pria setampan Sasuke menyimpan cinta masa remajanya hingga saat ini. Sadarlah Sakura. Jangan terbuai dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa saat itu?" Suara khas Sasuke membuyarkan debat dalam pikirannya.

"Karena aku melihat Neji berciuman dengan Tenten," jawabnya tanpa berpikir.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri,"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri. Aku sudah akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku akan pindah ke Ame," Sakura membela diri. "Sebelumnya aku juga ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi lalu aku melihat mereka dan semua yang ingin aku katakan terlupakan."

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bertemu dengannya dua tahun lalu. Ia menjadi seorang atlet lompat tinggi. Aku menatapnya, menunggu debaran itu datang. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku memang gugup pada awalnya, hanya sebentar. Saat itulah kusadari bahwa rasa itu sudah benar-benar pudar. Ia tidak seindah seperti yang kubayangkan dulu," Sakura merenung, mengingat kembali pertemuan itu. Tidak ada kecanggungan, mereka mengobrol layaknya teman lama.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya, menilai dan menangkap kebenaran pada kata-katanya. Gadis itu sudah melupakan Neji. Neji? Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari hal tersebut dulu.

"Neji juga dulu menyukaimu,"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kalian di SMP yang sama. Ia menyukaimu sejak kelas satu SMP,"

Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Oke. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu bahwa cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan,"

Sasuke mengangguk seraya menyelipkan tangannya di punggung Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Sensasi hangat dari tubuh pria yang sedang mendekapnya saat ini terasa sangat nyaman. Debaran jantung mereka yang menyatu menandakan sebuah perasaan yang masih belum dimengerti oleh sang gadis. Sakura belum mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi jika ia boleh memilih, ia ingin lebih lama lagi berada dalam pelukan ini.

.

.

.

 _Ia tak pernah menjadi cinta pertama bagi gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya_

 _Kehadirannya seharusnya tak bisa diabaikan, tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya_

 _Ia seharusnya tak bisa dilupakan, tapi gadis itu melupakannya_

 _Jadi sekarang, ketika kesempatan itu muncul kembali. Ia akan memastikan bahwa gadis itu tak akan bisa lagi mengabaikannya. Juga melupakannya_

 _Lalu akan menjadi miliknya._

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Yew! Gue datang lagi dengan cerita lainnya. Sedikit latar belakang awal cerita ini adalah: Kisah nyata! Yeah, ini kisah nyata. Pengalaman yang sedikit dipermanis di sana sini. So, ayo share, apa kalian memiliki kisah nyata semacam ini? hahaha**

 **Oh ya, cerita ini pernah gue share di FP pribadi gue yah...^^**

 **Salam**

 **Gyuya**


End file.
